


Snakebite

by werewolfsaz



Series: Fishnets, Piercings And Tattoos [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Goth!John, M/M, Protector John, References to Homophobia, shy!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grinned when he spotted Sherlock striding towards the school. He looked delicious in John's leather duster.<br/>"Morning gorgeous," he called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakebite

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, part two :) I hope you enjoy this as well. It was fun to write.  
> Comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy

John dressed with extra care that morning. He usually just grabbed the first clean thing that came to hand but today... He wanted to look special. He changed his ear piercings for an array of skulls and Celtic crosses. He swapped his eyebrow ring for a bar and changed his nose ring for a black one. Then he fiddled with his lip piercings, switching the plain silver hoops for slightly thicker rings shaped like snakes. He grinned at his reflection, loving the way the snake heads rested on his lip, their ruby eyes catching the light.

Next he pulled out a black vest with a bleeding skull on the front, liking the way the red complimented his lip rings and the reds in his tattoos. Then he grabbed his black jeans, these ones a bit more fitted than the ones he'd worn before. Lastly he jammed his feet into his shin high Doc Martins, lacing them with practiced ease.   
"Going to school," he called to his Mum as he jogged down the stairs, pausing long enough to grab his wallet and his heavy, coffin shaped bag.

The school was only a ten minute walk from the council house he lived in with his Mum and sister so he lent against the wall, waiting.  
"Keen this morning, aren't we?" a voice called. Looking up, John grinned as his best mate, Greg, came loping into view. He was dressed in heavy black trousers, accented with green, thick soled boots and a zombie tee shirt. His hair was dyed silvery grey and his eyes heavily made up with green and black eyeshadow.

"Who the Hell did your face this morning? One of the girls from the club?" John asked, hopping up to sit on the wall. He drummed the heels of his boots against the bricks, eyes searching the road for someone else.  
"No, did it myself," Greg grinned proudly. "Good, don't you think?"  
"If you say so, mate," the blonde laughed. "Bit too much for my liking though."  
"Yeah, 'cause I did it for you," Greg huffed, rolling his eyes.

They argued back and forth for a bit longer, ignoring the stares and nasty remarks from the other student filing passed them. Just as the bell rang to hurry any stragglers to class, a figure caught the blonde's eye. He grinned when he spotted Sherlock striding towards the school. He looked delicious in John's leather duster.  
"Morning gorgeous," he called.

Sherlock looked up, blushing at John's greeting, smiling. His eyes flickered to Greg then back to John, smile faltering. Jumping down off the wall, John stalked towards the dark haired teen. Sherlock was wearing a dark blue shirt and snug fitting black trousers under the coat. Even with his fat lip, black eye and multitude of scrapes, the lanky boy was gorgeous.  
"Looks like you took good care of my coat," John smirked, grabbing the lapels, pulling Sherlock down and slamming their mouths together.

This kiss was rougher, John laying claim rather than learning new territory. One hand rose to tangle in wild, inky curls, the soft strands winding around his fingers as if to keep them there. The other slid under the coat, around Sherlock's slender waist, tugging him hard against John's body. He ran his tongue stud along the plump contours of the other teen's lower lip, enjoying the way Sherlock shivered in his arms.  
"That's disgusting," a thin, nasal voice announced loudly.

Pulling back from the kiss, John turned to glare at the owner of that voice. A thin, rat faced boy with greasy brown hair was stood just by the gate, glowering at them.  
"Fuck off, Anderson," he snapped. "You don't like it, don't look."  
Anderson turned his gaze to Sherlock, grinning nastily.  
"Looks like the footy lads worked you over. Bet you loved it, didn't you? All that male attention. Bet it got you all hot and ha..."

John's fist connected with Anderson's mouth hard enough to knock two of the little prick's teeth out. He fell back, screaming and spraying blood, swearing at John.  
"You don't ever speak to him again. Do you understand?" John snarled, looming over the recumbent figure, one foot hovering over his groin. "You and your dickhead friends come near him again, this will look like a love tap."  
Anderson whimpered, crawling away to the background music of Greg cheering and whistling.

The tall boy was staring at John, open mouthed, stunned. He had beaten someone up to defend Sherlock, to protect his feelings. When John turned, wiping bloodied knuckles on his jeans, eyes flashing like sapphires, lip rings glittering, Sherlock didn't even think. He stepped forward, arms sliding around John's neck, bending his head to kiss him deeply. 

When they parted this time, wound around each other, breathing hard, John couldn't help chuckling.  
"Seems my snakes took a bite too," he grinned, rubbing the tip of his finger over the twin red marks on Sherlock's mouth.  
"They can bite me anytime," Sherlock murmured, winking.


End file.
